Welcome to Hell
by ssbbman888
Summary: This is my first crossover fanfic. Ponies in the CoD universe. Not much to say other than it is rated M for language and gore. Check out my other stuff (Rated M). By the way, I suck at summaries. Has a very badass Fluttershy. Enjoy this crossover-ssbbman888


**This is my first crossover fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! It's set after the events of semi-mid MW2 and mid MW3. You will get the references more if you watched the MLP equestria girls movie (even though it was meh). Also some of it won't make sense because Twilight is a princess in the movie, but she isn't in this fanfic. This will not be updated as often, but I will try. Will be rated M for gore and language. Nothing too sexual. Anyway, onto the fanfic!-ssbbman888**

Chapter 1- Going through the portal

It was a bright day in equestria. The birds were chirping, the frogs were croaking, and Fluttershy was talking to the animals as usual on a Saturday.

"How are you mr. bird?" the usually shy pegasus, not so shy being in her element (A.K.A being with animals), asked the bluejay on the branch next to her

"Chirp, chirp!" replied the bluejay.

Fluttershy giggled. It seemed that this day couldn't get any better

(on earth)

It seemed this day couldn't get any better for Makarov. He was about to make sure that the whole world was angry towards the U.S. And make sure that the world felt pity for the Russians.

"Remember, no Russian." Makarov muttered to his team. Makarov's team was equipped with Mk III bulletproof vests. These vests were built to withstand bullets up to small sniper rounds. His team was also equipped with some M420's and an M4A1 with a grenade launcher. As the doors to the elevator opened, most of the people didn't realize that Makarov and his men were there.

Until the gunshots rang.

The sounds of the guns, the distinctive "Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack" was heard throughout the airport. All of the, around 100, civilians were dead, lying in pools of their own, and other people's, blood. Many others would fall with them.

(back on equestria)

Over at Twilight's 'house', Twilight had just gotten up and was doing her morning routine when she heard a familiar voice.

Spike ran into the bathroom yelling " Twilight! Twilight! I have an important scroll from Princess Celestia!"

Twilight's ears perked up at this. Spike seemed to be rushing to get to her so it must be important. She took the scroll from Spike and started to read.

The scroll read, "Twilight, come to the Crystal Kingdom at once. It is of the utmost importance that you and your friends come immediately. Safe travels, Celestia."

Twilight was confused as to why the princess wanted her so soon, but she didn't complain.

"Come on Spike, let's go get the rest!" and they were off.

They first went to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack.

When Applejack heard that the princess wanted the rest of the 'Mane 6', as the rest of the ponies started calling them, she exclaimed (sorry for the shitty accent translation... Thing), "well a'hll get Pinkie an' Rarity, y'all can get Fluttershy an' Rainbow"

"Well let's not waste any time!" Twilight said with a slight hop. Twilight was always eager to see the Celestia, especially with her friends. Celestia always had the craziest adventures for them, and the mane 6 would complete them with joy. Their friendship would grow, equestria would be saved, and everypony would be happy in the end. She hoped this would be one of those times. She was wrong.

(Applejack's POV)

As Applejack was running to sugarcube corner to get Pinkie, she happened to find Rarity walking around town. "Hey Rarity!"

Rarity looked around to find AJ, when she finally saw her, she asked, "Yes, Applejack? What do you need?"

Applejack replied, "Well, Twilight told me that celestia needed us to head on over to the Crystal Kingdom. I was goin' on over to sugarcube corner to get Pinkie, but I ran into y'all instead. "

Rarity exclaimed, "Let's not waste any time! Shall we?"

As Applejack and Rarity went to sugarcube corner (no shit), Rainbow Dash was flying overhead. "I got to go get Fluttershy. Where could she be? Oh, duh, at her cottage."

Rainbow got to Fluttershy's cottage in ten seconds flat. She called out, "Yo, Fluttershy, celestia wanted to go to the crystal kingdom, we're supposed to meet up by the train, want to fly over?"

Fluttershy replied her her usual timid voice, "Oh, you go ahead and fly, I'll walk on over."

(Le epic time skip)

When everypony got to the train station, Twilight spoke, "Well girls, I don't really know why celestia wants us, but it's probably important, so let's head on over to the train." They got on the train and went to the Crystal Kingdom.

On the train, they contemplated their journey. "I hope we do something super fun!" Pinkie called out.

"I'm sure we will. We always do." Twilight said, with a smile on her face. That smile would be gone in an hour.

When they got to the Crystal Kingdom, they immediately went to the Palace. They got up to the Throne room, and Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were waiting for them. "Ah, you are finally here." Celestia said as they bowed.

Twilight spoke up, "What do you need us for princess?"

Celestia asked Twilight, "Do you remember when you went into the mirror portal?" Twilight nodded her head. "Well I wanted you to go with all of your friends this time to check up on Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight was very happy about this. Not only would she get to back to that strange world, this time she could bring her friends. Rainbow spoke as she did a mid-air loop, "That sounds awesome princess! When do we go?"

The princess looked at the technicolor ponies, "Right now."

After a bit of walking, they arrived in the room with the portal. "Here you go. The portal. Now remember, check up on Sunset, introduce your friends, and have a good time, until you have to come back. Got that?" The ponies nodded their heads. "Well, let's not waste time."

The ponies stood in front of the portal, looked at each other, closed their eyes, then they stepped in.

(On Earth)

Makarov was almost at the extraction point, and ready to 'execute' his mission. The van was right in front of his eyes. His team and him got on the van.

When the American was about to get on, he shot him, and the van drove away.

(With the Mane 6)

After they teleported, they open their eyes, only to see that they were still ponies. Twilight was massively confused by this. "But how? Why are we still ponies?"

Everypony was confused, then a smell hit them. Rarity spoke, "What is that horrid smell?" Everypony shrugged and they stepped out the elevator.

What they saw made everypony stop, than start to cry. Hundreds of bodies. Large pools of blood. Shattered windows. Bullet holes.

Death.

**There is the first chapter of my Crossover fanfic. I have noticed that there a lot of MLP in the CoD world fanfics, so why not write one yourself? The Mane 6 will eventually meet TF141 and the american team, but that is for later chapters. Check out my other stuff (Rated M). Going on with the Equestria Girls theme, I think that a big plus to the sequel, Rainbow Rocks, is going to be that PMVs are going to be much easier. Anyway, have a good day-ssbbman888**


End file.
